


The Fairmont

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Adventure, Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember Neal mentioning to Peter that he and Keller met in Monaco during a Backgammon tournament. What happened in Monaco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairmont

“I don´t know Mozzie.”

“It is a very simple game. You just memorize the best opening moves, and follow them. It is that simple. Everyone knows that there is no question what to do with 3-1, 6-1, 4-2 and 6-5 dices outcomes.”

Neal just stares blankly at Mozzie. “Seriously?”

“Listen, you just need to learn a game, it is not the first time, you can do this.”

Mozzie places the game on the table.

“OK, start with the opening moves.” Neal sighs.

It is eight o´clock in the morning when Mozzie calls it a night.

“Get some sleep, I need you in the park this afternoon.”

Neal sort of moves on muscle memory when he stumbles to the bed. At two in the afternoon, his alarm rings and he quickly gets ready to meet Mozzie at the park. Time to make some money.

 

* * *

 

A month later, Mozzie and Neal are waiting for their flight to Cannes. Neal walks up to the counter and gives the stewardess a million dollar smile. He starts chatting her up and ten minutes later he walks back to Mozzie;

“We´ve gotten an upgrade to first.”

“The only way to travel. Good job Neal. You have great potential, you know that, right? You can go far.”

They fly to Cannes where they rent a car to drive to La Turbie, a small village outside Monaco. It is warm. The south of France in July, it is fantastic. Neal drinks in the atmosphere. He immediately adapts the relaxed way of French living.

Mozzie has been teaching him French for almost a year so the next morning he walks to the boulangerie to buy some pain au chocolat and a flute. He flirts with the girl behind the counter before heading back to the house to make some coffee.

His backgammon skills have greatly improved and Mozzie is confident that he can hold his own during the tournament that is held at the end of the month.

For now he keeps practicing his game and his French, which reminds him he asked the girl from the boulangerie to dinner, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Christine.

He enjoys their stay and fills his free time painting.

 

* * *

 

The tournament is held the last week of July at the Fairmont Hotel in Monte Carlo. Rooms are pricey so they will drive to and from the hotel. They can sleep in because the games start at three in the afternoon.

Neal easily makes it through the first two days of the tournament. Dinner breaks are late, at least for non-French participants, but the quality of the meals and wine makes up for the late dining.

At ten in the evening they resume. Neal finishes his last game of the day around midnight. He is exhausted and wants to go home. Mozzie promised to pick him up when he was ready casing their job. Neal is just the distraction, it is Mozzie who will be pulling the job. And the fact that Neal gets to play with some high rollers is a plus.

He walks towards the entrance while loosening his tie when a young woman approaches him. She is pretty and obviously wealthy. Her jewels are real and the diamonds she is wearing sparkle in the lights of the lobby.

“Waiting for someone?” she approaches him.

“Yeah, my chauffeur, he should be here any minute.” Neal lies easily.

“You’re not staying at the Fairmont?”

“No, my parents insisted I stay at Lady Britt. By the way, I am Nick Halden.”

“You are staying with relatives?”

“No, why do you ask?” Neal looks confused.

“You just said you are staying at Lady Britt.”

Neal starts laughing. “Sorry, I am not laughing at you, the lady Britt is my parents Yacht.”

“Oh, my name is Victoria.”

Neal takes Victoria´s hand and kisses it.

“It is nice to meet you Victoria.

“I know it is a bold question, but would you escort me to the Gala dinner tomorrow night?”

Neal is taken a bit aback by her boldness, but maybe it is something European.

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Miss Connaught, we need to go.” A man, clearly a bodyguard, opens the backdoor of the Mercedes that just arrived.

“See you tomorrow, Nick.”

“Sure thing.”

The moment they drive off, Mozzie appears next to Neal.

“What did the princess want of you?”

“Princess?”

“Yes, that was princess Victoria Patricia of Connaught.”

“She asked me to escort her to the Gala tomorrow night. A princess.”

“That is fine, but don´t let it get to your head, OK. Now, let’s go home and get you a better background story.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Neal walks into the Fairmont and is told who his next opponent is, so he looks for the table and sits down, introduces himself and they start playing. Next to him is a Scottish guy, or at least that is how he sounds to Neal. He plays very well, he looks about the same age as Neal and during their first break Neal introduces himself.

“You are Mozzie´s new prodigy?”

Neal is taken aback for a moment, but recovers quickly.

“I don´t know what you are talking about.”

“Please, we are here for the same selfish purposes.”

“You haven´t told me your name.”

“Really? My name is Martin Elmer.”

“So I guess that is not your real name.”

“As real as yours.”

“Nice to meet you. What are you here for?”

“I am casing one of the players, you?” Martin provides, he must be sure of himself.

“No, I am just the distracting.”

“I knew it.” Martin smiles. “What are you doing later? maybe we can have a bite to eat together.”

“Sorry, I have an appointment.”

“No, problem, I have a feeling we will see each other again.”

“Good luck.” Neal says sincere.

They both win their games until the moderate announces the evening break around eight fifteen. Neal has fifteen minutes to freshen up and change before he has to attend the Gala dinner at the Salons of Café de Paris. Mozzie is already waiting for him with his tux and he quickly freshens up in the restrooms and changes. Fifteen minutes later, he walks in the Café de Paris where Victoria is already waiting for him. She is wearing a stunning red evening dress. The diamonds and rubies make her look stunning.

Neal takes her hand and kisses it.

“Such a gentleman.”

“Shall we?”

Neal enjoys her company during dinner, she is bright and fun and he is having a great time. It doesn´t hurt that she introduces him to more royalty. But the dinner comes to an end quickly and Neal has to continue in the tournament. He gives Victoria a peck on the cheek before leaving.

He can see Martin playing a couple of table further and in between two games, he checks his pocket to find a note from Victoria.

‘Want to see you again. Tomorrow night?’

The note distracts him and he needs all his luck to win the next game. It is a close call, but he manages. He is glad it is the last game of the night and he can see Martin also won his game. He walks up to him and invites him for a drink.

 

* * *

 

“Neal, leave the girl. She is trouble, remember you are a con artist, this is not real.”

“I now Mozzie, just having some fun, what´s the harm?”

Mozzie huffs and takes a cup of coffee.

“Did you get what we came here for?”

“Yes, the order is already dispatched, so we are good. Payment is already received.”

“Good. Now let’s get to the semi-finals.”

“I must admit Neal, I never thought you would make it far. You are doing well.”

“I met this guy, Martin Elmer, medium build, dark hair.”

“Did he have a bit of an English accent?”

“Yeah, it is faint, but it is there.

“Yeah, that is Matthew Keller, he is one of use. Question is, what is he doing here?”

“Is he good?”

“Yeah, he is. Said he was checking out one of the players.”

They leave it at that and Mozzie drives Neal back to the hotel where he continues playing. Keller is also present. He notices Victoria around noon and she makes a kissing motion in the air distracting Neal enough to lose his game.

Oh well, Mozzie is finished his job anyway, so there is no harm done. He never thought he would make it to the semi-finals, so… It gives him some time to spend with Victoria. They go out to dinner that night, and after dessert, it is obvious what she wants. Neal agrees to go up to her suit. While downstairs people are still playing, Victoria and Neal are playing a whole other game.

Neal is dozing in post-coïtus bliss, when there is banging on the door.

“My husband! Shit, he would not come home this week.”

“What?” Neal looks at her in shock.

“You’re married?”

“Get out, his bodyguards will hurt you.”

“Oh great.” Neal is just about to grab his clothes when the door bursts open. He runs towards the open window, thank God for the hot nights, grabs a tray from the side table and makes his way on the small ledge outside. He holds the plate in front of him to preserve what little modesty he has, standing naked on the front side of the hotel.

He is contemplating how to get off the ledge when the bodyguards come storming out of the hotel. There is shouting and Neal realizes he is in serious trouble when guns are drawn.

“NEAL!”

Neal turns towards the voice calling out and it is Keller.

“Grab the rope.”

Neal lets go of the tray and grabs the rope. A pull and Neal is on the roof and Keller ushers him off the roof away from the bodyguards.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome Nick.”

“The name´s Neal.”

“Matthew.”

“Again thanks.”

“Hey, us con man need to have each other´s back.”

 

 

 


End file.
